Zoids : Evolution
by Blackout Machine
Summary: The Zoid Eve has exploded, and with a shower of light, the Organoids are dead... or are they? Post-Anime. Possible OOC-ness. My summary isn't much good, sorry.
1. Chapter 1 : Genesis

**Disclaimer:** I'm only going to say this once so pay attention, I don't own Zoids or their characters. (except the characters I made up!)  
**Setting:** This story takes place after Guardian Force (maybe a year or so after Van and Raven triumphed over the death saurer yet again). This is a story about the Organoids.  
**Apology/Warnings/etc:** I'm sorry if I get details wrong and I may have to bend the truth in a few places to make my story work. There will be a few original characters, but they will likely have minor parts.  
Also, to be confusing during my story I'm going to switch between first person and third person so you understand better the characters. I'm also sorry if I get a few of the characters personalities wrong. This will be either a mistake or deliberate so the story works.  
There might be very mild shounen-ai in this story, but I haven't entirely decided.  
Also... umm, I'm writing this as I go, I have no real plot as such so any suggestions on an ultimate end of the story would rock. Thanks!  
**Note:** Ok this story is being re-posted under a different username. Its been edited a little because of a few inconsistencies.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifel: So I'm back! and with renewed enthusiasm to write this fic. Allow me to introduce my Muse, Ambient!  
Ambient: (rolls eyes) Oh look, its been over a year since you started this fic, and you expect me to still be you muse?  
Lucifel: Yes actually.  
Ambient: oh well, alright then. (plays with his red hair) .................  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 1  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"We have been monitoring it ever since the incident with Hiltz, and for the past two months the energy readings have slowly been getting stronger"  
"Do you think the Zoid Eve may be trying to re-emerge?" asked Van sceptically  
"Well we don't know, that why we want you and the Blade Liger to take a look. Understand, this is a reconnaissance mission only. Try not to disturb anything while you are there."  
"Not a problem" smiled Van. He hadn't had a proper mission in ages and he was looking forward to some potential 'action'. The lieutenant looked at Van with mock distrust.  
"Come on, your Zoid awaits" he said walking briskly out of the room.  
Van was escorted out and down to the docking bay where Zeke and the Blade Liger were waiting. Van looked up at the Blade Liger, it looked different, sparkling, new, but possibly slightly drowsy. Zeke purred reassuringly.  
"Lets go!" said Van zealously as he climbed into the Blade Liger. "Zeke, mobilize". Zeke promptly boosted into the Blade Liger and wrapped himself snugly around its core. The Blade Liger trembled with a wave of energy. As the bay doors were opened the red and pink rays of the setting sun penetrated the window on the Blade Liger illuminating the controls for Van.  
The communication channel was opened and the image of the lieutenant appeared on the screen.  
"I have a message from Fiona here, it says for you to be careful. I'm inclined to agree, we still don't really know what we are dealing with here. Just one sign of trouble and you withdraw out of there."  
Van merely smiled, poked out his tongue and cut off the communication channel. He was going to receive hell for that when he got back.  
"We have been up against far more dangerous things than some 'strange energy readings' before!" he muttered. He heard an agreeing growl from Zeke echo around him.  
The Blade Liger broke into a sprint out of the bay doors, stretching its limbs and loosening its joints. As the Blade Liger ran faster, the scenery around them seemed to blur into shadowed colours. The sun had almost set.  
There, in the distance, a blue glow, the Zoid Eve. Unchanged since the battle that had occurred there a year before. The Blade Liger slowed.  
"Hey, we have a job to do." whispered Van to his Zoid. "We won't be here long, I promise."  
The Blade Liger listened and obeyed, increasing its speed once again.  
The blue glow slowly became larger. The ruins appeared sinister, as though they were watching these intruders. The Blade Liger slowed down considerably and began to tread as softly as possible for a machine of its size. Zeke fidgeted nervously, something didn't feel right. He growled his feelings to Van.  
Then, without warning, the blue glow being emitted from the Zoid Eve suddenly became more intense. The ground beneath the Blade Liger's feet began to shake. The glow suddenly darkened into a deep purple. Van decided that this was his cue to leave and the Blade Liger started to back slowly away from the Zoid Eve.  
There was an amazing array of green light as the purple glow from the Zoid Eve exploded. The entire sky was showered with green and purple threads, like miniature bolts of lightning, raining down. The sky was thick with the threads, as though they were swimming through the atmosphere. The Blade Liger began to move more quickly from the area but the threads were everywhere. They all then fell. The threads passed through rocks and trees as though they were not there. Descending on the Blade Liger the threads passed right through the protective window around Van, and then right through him!  
Van was momentarily amazed by these threads before being jerked back to reality as the Blade Liger convulsed violently. Crashing painfully to the ground the Blade Liger spasms intensified. Van could feel the Blade Liger silently scream in agony, a pain shared between the Blade Liger and Zeke. The threads, though passing harmlessly through all other things seemed magnetized to Zeke. Zeke boosted from the Blade Liger's core onto the ground. The Blade Liger became still, laying exhausted on the ground. Zeke, covered in threads attempted to stand, the pain was unimaginable. The threads solidified around Zeke and curled around objects around him, crushing him to the ground. Van scrambled out of the Blade Liger and ran to Zeke.  
"Zeke! Try to stand, I'm going to get you out!" Van reached out to pull away some of the threads. Searing heat caused him to recoil quickly, a red bleeding burn flashed across his hand.  
More threads wrapped themselves around Zeke, completely covering him. The sky had begun to clear, the thread were heading off in different directions, swimming through the air.  
"…….an……V..n…..Van….can you hear me?…….going on?…. can you see the sky?……." a voice can from the Blade Liger. Van, now unable to see any part of Zeke ran back to the Blade Liger.  
"Yes, lieutenant, I can hear you. Something has happened to Zeke! It's the threads, they have trapped him in a cocoon!" Van was beginning to panic, he didn't know how to help Zeke.  
"Listen to me Van. You need to get out of there, come back to the base, we will return for Zeke. I promise we will, but we can't risk keeping you there!"  
"I'm not leaving Zeke like this!" shouted Van angrily, knowing that there was nothing he could do.  
"Van I order you to return with the Blade Liger to the base, NOW." The lieutenant yelled back.  
Van cast a regretful look at the imprisoned Zeke and obeyed. The Blade Liger dragged itself up from the ground and ran, as fast as it could away from the area.  
  
- - -  
  
It is a clear night. I thought to myself. I glanced over to a large twisted tree. She is sleeping, her blue armour glinting in the moonlight. So lazy.  
I stretch my black wings out. They said they would be back 'soon'. They're late.  
What is that?  
Did you see that? I call out. She growls quietly,  
"see what?"  
Specular, look up at the sky! What is that?  
The sky seemed to be filling with purple and green threads, made out of light.  
"I have never seen anything like it! They are not back yet are they?" she looks completely awake now.  
No they're not back.  
The threads seem to be getting closer. I'm actually worried about them. I know they are not normal. They engulf the tree 8 metres away. They pass through it as though it didn't even exist. I get up and back away from them, so does she. I turn around. The threads are there too.  
"look, they passed through the tree, I'm going to see…" she walks up to the threads.  
Don't……  
She lets out a scream as the threads land on her body. I move to help her. But a searing pain shoots over my spine. The threads are there, they are all around. They are sticking to me. They hurt. The pain shoots right down to my toes, my eyes are burning. I can't stand up, they are too heavy. She is not moving anymore, I can barely see her.  
"SHADOW!"  
Its him! They are here, they are back, he can fix it! Make the pain go away, make it stop, please make it stop. I can't move.  
"shadow, what's happening….."  
NO don't touch me! It will damage you!  
I call out. But I made no sound. An inky black liquid runs down my cheek and drips on the floor. Organoids can't cry. He looks horrified and calls out to me…… its going dark, I can't see him, I can't hear him……..nothing…………I'm going to die.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Lucifel: well what do you think? should I continue? Please review with your thoughts, it would be a huge help (doe eyes)  
Ambient: (cackles) is Shadow dead yet?  
Lucifel: I'm not telling. You will find out in the next chapter.  
Ambient: (pouts) 


	2. Chapter 2 : Helping Hands

**Review Replies**  
Mercenary Pen: (gives you cookies) I know what you mean. In my mind the Zoid Eve isn't destroyed as such... it just exploded.. I didn't really think that out much. I'll try to clarify/fix the explosion thing in this chapter. Thanks for your reminder!  
  
Lucifel: ready to find out about Shadow?  
Ambient: heheh yes! and are you going to mention me yet?  
Lucifel: nobody has said you are in this story at all!  
Ambient: (gives the glare of death) you dare write me out of this story.. Rrrrrr.  
Lucifel: eek! Zeke!  
Zeke: (flicks his silvery hair and uses Mist to counter Glare)  
Lucifel: hey!! this isn't Pokemon you know!  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter 2  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Blade Liger sprinted messily through the bay doors. Fiona was waiting for them. She looked pale.  
"Van....... Something happened to Zeke, didn't it? I can feel it?.... the Zoid Eve....."  
Van jumped down from the Blade Liger.  
"Its like it exploded...." He looked so distressed "... and then those things, the threads, they just cocooned him..." he trailed off in thought.  
"Van, I can't hear him anymore. Zeke's mind, his thoughts, they have gone quiet."  
"What?!" called Van. As though just waking up from a daydream "we need to get back to him! He isn't..... he hasn't.... Lieutenant!"  
The Lieutenant came through to the bay followed by several scientists carrying instruments.  
"Van. I know you are upset about Zeke right now, but this could be important."   
One scientist carrying a large diagram approached Van with the Lieutenant.  
"Look at this area here," he said pointing to the diagram "this is a map of the Zoid Eve, and area surrounding it. This mark here......... is the location of Zeke at the time we contacted you."  
Van listened, eager to hear any explanation for what had happened to his friend.   
"At that time we recorded energy readings, similar to those we monitored in the Zoid Eve, around Zeke, presumably because of the phenomenon within the Zoid Eve." The scientist pulled out another diagram.  
"Our recording also show two other energy sources like this about seven miles away, this is about the same place Raven and Ryss were last seen."  
Van put two and two together.  
"So Shadow and Specular have suffered the same thing as Zeke!" Van, forgetting his hatred of Raven came up with a small idea.  
"Maybe Raven, or Ryss, knows what has happened...... But I want to go back for Zeke first!" he said with determination.  
The lieutenant frowned, true, they we not going to find out want happened unless they actually go and look.  
"The energy levels of the Zoid Eve have been steadily going down since the explosion. In a few hours it is predicted they will be gone. No rescue of Zeke will be authorised until then." He said with authority.  
Van glanced at Fiona for support then looked back at the Lieutenant.  
"We are of equal rank, you have no authority over me. I'm going back for Zeke." Van yelled, his voice a tad higher than he intended. He started back to the Blade Liger.  
"Van, I am under direct orders for Colonel Schubaltz." He said, then adding "As are you." He paused "you need to respect that..."  
Van had to accept that he was beaten. Looking almost dejected he said,  
"How long will it be until we can go back?"  
"Two hours, give or take, we can't be completely sure."  
"what can I do until then?"  
The lieutenant paused once again, consulting the diagrams the scientists had.   
"I think its worth finding Raven, if what happened to Zeke has happened to Shadow, it would be useful to know. But I need to get clearance from Colonel Schubaltz about this. Meanwhile, you should get that burn seen to, it looks pretty bad."  
Van had forgotten his burn. Now he was reminded about it, it began to hurt.  
"The cocoon, it was really hot..." he said, being dragged off to the sick bay by Fiona. He assumed, that was something they should know.  
The Lieutenant nodded and signalled to one of the scientists to make a note of it.  
  
- - -  
  
Ryss was somewhat frantic about her Organoid. She went to pull at one of the tendrils of the cocoon that had wrapped itself around a nearby rock. Raven pulled her back. He too was sporting a very painful, large burn, from his efforts to rescue Shadow.  
"I can't hear her! For all I know, she is dead" yelled Ryss, ramming her elbow smartly into Raven stomach. He fell to the floor, and didn't bother to get up. He didn't know quite what to do. He didn't often have to deal with something like this. Shadow had died before, and the Zoid Eve had resurrected him. But, Raven looked to the horizon, this time, the Zoid Eve is not being so forgiving.   
He looked down at Shadow. The cocoon was almost like liquid, it seemed to move around. Sometimes it was just thin enough to see through it in places.  
"An hour ago I could still make out his features," said Raven emerging from his thoughts "he's all inky black now," Raven could feel a tingling sensation in his eyes, suddenly he burst out, unable to keep real control anymore  
"why would the Zoid Eve do this?! Why send those 'things' to kill our Organoids?!.... it doesn't make sense...." His view went back to the horizon. He was so tired, he hadn't slept all night. The sun was beginning to rise over the forest canopy. In the distance was a moving glint.  
"What's that?" asked Ryss, voicing Ravens own question.  
A blue shine was visible on the objects amour as it ran towards them. Raven recognized it immediately.  
"Van... What does he want?!" Raven clenched his fists.  
Ryss looked up to where Raven was looking with a look of dislike on her face.   
"Maybe we should try to move them with the Geno Breaker?" she said looking back at Specular.  
Raven nodded.  
"The Geno Breaker won't be as powerful without Shadow but it's worth a try. We can't let Van or any other member of that Guardian Force see Shadow, or Specular like this." He got up and walked quickly to the Geno Breaker.  
Ryss followed. The Blade Liger's silhouette grew larger.  
Van saw Raven and Ryss climbing into the Geno Breaker. He hoped there wasn't going to be trouble. He opened a communication channel to the Geno Breaker.  
"I'm not looking for trouble." he said simply.  
"Then what do you want?" came Ravens cold voice. The Geno Breaker's massive boosters lifted it of the ground and positioned it over the cocoons of Shadow and Specular.  
"Listen to me. I know what has happened to Shadow and Specular. It happened to Zeke too. Can we talk?" said Van. He tried to say everything he needed to in one go, before Raven could interrupt.  
There was a thoughtful silence.  
Ryss' voice broke the quiet.  
"We will talk."  
Van could hear that Raven disagreed as muffles words came through the communication channel  
"....If he knows something...." "....I don't care I don't want his help...." "...stubborn!!! #!?!...."  
The cockpit door of the Geno Breaker opened and Ryss jumped down. She motioned for Van and Raven to do the same. Raven cast a withering look at Van and obeyed. Van simply nodded and jumped down from the Blade Liger.  
Ryss and Raven did not move from their spot, and forced Van to walk over to them.  
Van determined to start 'on the right foot' began first.  
"... The Guardian force were monitoring the Zoid Eve before this happened.... That's how I know about Specular and Shadow." said Van, removing from a bag, documents similar to the ones that the scientists had before.  
Raven looked at Shadow and a look of hopelessness came over him. He sighed and resigned himself to the fact that it was probably beneficial to have the help of the Guardian Force.  
He took the documents from Vans hand.  
"I want to try and move Shadow and Specular. We need to work out what's happened and how to fix it." he said, shuffling through the documents.  
"I agree..." Van answered. He walked over to Shadows cocoon and hovered his hand over the surface.  
"I think they are cooling down."  
Raven placed his hand directly on the cocoon. It did not burn.  
"Should we try to move them? we will have to cut through some of these tendrils though. They have wrapped round this rock" said Ryss  
"Yes, I think we can....." Raven looked at the Geno Breaker and then at the Blade Liger. ".... I hate to say it but I think that the 'Liger is better suited to this job than the Geno Breaker."  
Van agreed.  
"We will need you two to guide us though."  
"ok"  
Van returned to the Blade Liger. Two golden blades slid out from underneath the Blade Ligers armour.  
Raven and Ryss positioned themselves so they had a clear view of the tendrils protruding from the cocoons.  
The blade Liger moved slowly closer to the two organoids, until the blades where but a meter from the first tendril.  
"Keep going! you're about 70 centimetres from the surface!" yelled Ryss  
The Blade Liger inched closer, one wrong move could be fatal to the organoid. Ryss closed her eyes as a bright flash erupted from the blade. It cut through the tendril with ease.  
Ryss jumped up.  
"It worked!! Ok lets do the next one.... there are another two in total."  
Van breathed a sigh of relief. Finally they seemed to be getting results. Finally something was being done! Van went back to concentrating on the task, soon he would be rescuing Zeke.   
"Your way off! You have to move about two and a half meters to the right and down 40 centimetres." shouted Raven  
The Blade Liger moved accordingly, the huge machine was careful not to move to fast.  
Another huge flash of light as the second tendril was cut. Only one more to go. This last one was more difficult. The Blade Liger allowed its blade to drop into a different angle and repositioned its whole body so it was almost directly over the organoids. It slowly lowered the blade over the last tendril.  
"STOP" yelled Ryss and Raven in unison.  
"Go back up a bit then over to the left....... NO up a bit more....... OK you got it!" shouted Raven. They shielded their eyes as the last tendril was sliced. Freeing Specular's cocoon proved easier than Shadow's, Ryss was glad of this, although she didn't really know why.  
Triumphant, Raven and Ryss went back to the Geno Breaker. They could now use its giant claws to pick the organoids up and move them.  
"I know you won't like this, but the best place for them is back at the Base."   
There was a brief silence before Raven spoke.  
"I know."  
The Geno Breakers huge claws scooped the organoids up easily.  
"Lead the way."  
Van shook his head with force.  
"We're not going there yet! Your organoids are free, but Zeke is still trapped where I left him." Van looked down with remorse.  
Raven found himself understanding Van.  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Raven said bitterly, "Lets go find Zeke?"  
Once again the massive boosters of the Geno Breaker flared into action. The Blade Liger shook and sprinted off. The Raven and Ryss followed.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------  
Lucifel: well......  
Ambient: no me then?  
Lucifel: no, you will probably make your grand entrance in chapter 3 or maybe 4. ok?  
Ambient: well lets hope we actually 'learn' something in the next chapter, instead of all this boring dialog.  
Lucifel: (sighs) maybe. But more importantly, am I making sense? I mean, is my writing style ok, I'm hoping everyone is understanding the story the way I want you to but I'm not sure about it. 


End file.
